Fadi's iPhone Six Plus
Fadi's iPhone Six Plus is an item used in A PsYcHoPaTh, and used to Vlog family videos, movie vlogs, disturbing destruction. History A PsYcHoPaTh This iPhone would be used to film all certain kinds of Vlogs, like also families destroying their own equipment, Michael, Firas and Fadi, having a breakdown and insanity in each vlog. Fadi would come in the middle of nowhere to flim it all which would piss off Michael and allow him to kick his butt over a Camera. Fadi then later in the months after filming a ton of certain videos and uploading it into the Internet would come to a conclusion with the iPhone and smashes it to pieces after losing at an App Game which was call Geometry Dash and then rips it apart and leaves it to Michael while it's shattered into shreds, Fadi later on would get a new Vlogging camera called the Canon G7X which he enjoys very much. Legacy The iPhone Six Plus would end up becoming another destroyed victim of Fadi Zawawi's destruction collection and only lasted for almost a year then got completely destroyed and ripped apart in Angry Kid Shatters iPhone for good. Body *iPhone Screen - middle *iPhone Camera - back *iPhone Border - around the corners *iPhone Body Color - silver *iPhone buttons - home button, touch screen, browser navigation Relationships Fadi Zawawi Fadi and the iPhone Six Plus would have a nice relationship the first time, cause it helped Fadi update his Life and get a few daily Vlogs out for his fans, but a few months after, one day Fadi would get pissed at the iPhone Six Plus when he lost at an App Game and slammed it onto the floor while pooping in the restroom and then noticed the screen wasn't working, so decided to film a video of him finishing up the iPhone Six Plus and is revealed to have a medal tool and smashes it infront of his Windows 8 webcam video. Causing Fadi to lose this iPhone for good. Firas Zawawi Firas and Fadi's iPhone Six Plus have a bad relationship, despite Firas not enjoying the Camera, he also thinks it's gotten Fadi to be disrespected against Michael and not following orders or obeying him and Firas, Firas would lose respect for Fadi and for the Camera, thinking the Camera is a big embarrassment to Firas Zawawi and never gave Fadi permission to be on YouTube. Michael Zawawi Michael and Fadi's iPhone Six Plus have a very spiteful relationship, when ever Michael realizes Fadi's Cameras are on he throws a fit and calls Fadi names, and also throws certain items at him which frightens Fadi Zawawi, but Michael also has the same feelings for Fadi's iPhone Six Plus and realizes that it's taking over Fadi and it's becoming a real problem and that Michael doesn't want Fadi to have the Camera around him and doesn't want anything to do with the Camera and YouTube. Trivia *After destroying the iPhone Six Plus, Fadi off-camera would question Michael if he'd be able to get apple to fix it, but Michael never did yet or had time too, despite at that moment, Fadi had already gotten a new Camera and might get a new iPhone, possibly an iPhone Eight. Category:Items Category:IPhones Category:Destroyed Items Category:A PsYcHoPaTh Items Category:Electronics Category:Phones Category:Devices Category:Deceased Items Category:Cameras